No one Expected
by granger23
Summary: Hermione is made Head Girl and she is thrilled beyond belief. But what happens when she finds out who the head boy is. Can she cope? Or will she fall for him? filled with love, romance, humor, and much more. DracoHermione
1. Default Chapter

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands in utter surprise. Even though Harry and Ron had told her countless times that she was sure to make head girl it still came to her as a surprise. She smiled at the words in front of her and her smile only widened when she looked at the golden badge that lay in her lap. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen since her first Hogwarts letter. She ran her thumb over the encrusted HG. Her eyes sparkled in amazment. suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door and she was broken out of her trance.

"Come in" she said looking at her door open slowly and her mother come in.

"I think that it is time for you to go to bed darling. You have to get up and catch the Hogwarts Express in the morning." her mother told her with a small smile.

"Alright mum. I'll go to bed." Hermione said as she put her letter and badge on top of her trunk.

"Are you all packed and ready, dear?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning. Good night for now darling."

"Good night mum." Hermione said as she watched her mom exit her room.

Hermione got under the covers of her warm bed and took one last look at her badge before falling into a a soft and silent sleep.

8888888888888

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! OVER HERE!"

Hermione looked around for the source of the noise when she spotted her friends Harry and Ron walking towards her.

"Hey Hermione! How was your summer?" asked Ron after he and Harry hugged her.

"It was brilliant. And yours?" she asked with a smile.

"Never better." they both said glowing.

"Come on we already got a compartment." said Harry as they waslked onto the train.

They walked to the middle of the train and sat in the compartment that they had Ginny saving for them. Once the train was off they couldn't help but talk about the events that were going to take place this year and what adventures they might embark upon. Hermione frowned a big frown when they began to talk about ways to put Malfoy into a coma.

"You know i was sort of hopping that we could get out of our childish behaviors this year. I mean we are seventh years." Hermione said to them.

They both looked at her in utter surprise.

"Hermione, we know that you are all for the rules and whatnot but do you honestly think that Malfoy and his dimwit trolls arn't talking about the exact same thing at this very moment?" asked Harry.

"Yeah so long as the heads and prefects dont catch us we would be fine." said Ron as he stuffed his face with five chocolate frogs at one time.

"well avoiding the head girl would mean that you would be avaoiding me too." Hermione said as she began to laugh at their confused faces.

"Allow me to explain. I made Head Girl!" she said to them with joy.

"WOW Hermione that amazing. I am so proud of you!" said Harry.

"Yeah me too." said ron.

Hermione smiled at them both, but then Harry asked the question that had been going through her mind ever since she knew that Harry and Ron didn't make head boy.

"So whos the head boy Hermione?"

"I dont know. i suppose that i have to go to the head compartment in order to find out. in fact i think i'll do just that. I'll see you guys later okay." Hermione said as she stood up and walked out of the compartment.

She made her way down to the heads compartment and smiled the whole way down. whoever was Head Boy couldn't be that bad. Dumbledore wouldn't be that dumb as to get someone who was the worst represetaion of a wizard. he would get someone with excelent marks. someone smart and who was anything but racist againt the muggle born witches and wizards.

Hermione opened the door to the Heads compartment when she reached it and when she looked inside she felt as though she was going to faint.

"YOU!" she yelled in utter surprise as she looked back at the the head boy who was smirking a smirk she knew she would never ever forget.

888888

Draco was looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express and was looking at the passing scenery. He smiled a small smile at the peace and quite he was getting. He hadn't gotten a moment of silence all summer what with Crabbe and Goyle annoying the hell out of him. Not to mention his father trying to get him to join ranks with Voldemort.

He sighed quietly as he pulled out his cd player and placed the headphones over his ears. This was the only muggle contraption that he would ever admit to like. He liked it because he could block out the words his father would tell him and the stupidity his friends seemed to have. He liked it cause no one around him knew what it was so they didn't know that he couldn't hear them and he could get away with not listening. He stared out the window as the sounds of The Postal Service rang in his ears. He was listening to his favorite song from them. It defined how he felt in so many ways.

This place is a prison  
and these people arn't you friends.  
inhaling thrills through twenty dollar bills  
and the tumblers are drained and then flooded  
again and again

There's guards at the onramps  
Armed to the teeth  
And you may case the grounds  
from the cascades to Puget Sound  
but you are not permitted to leave.

I know there's a big world out there  
like the one that I saw on the screen  
in my living room late last night  
it was almost too bright to see.

and I know that it's not a party  
if it happens every night  
pretending there's glamour and candelabrum  
when you're drinking by candelight.

And what does it take  
to get a drink in this place?  
what does it take?  
how long must I wait?

He smiled as the slow sounds dissolved into his mind. He closed his eyes and took in the air around him. Suddenly he heard a shrill scream over the music. His eyes opened quickly in surprise as he turned off the music and looked at the compartment door. Then slowly a smirk began to grace his face.

"Well hello, Granger.I take it we will be seeing a lot of each other this year then." He said pointing at the his Head Boy badge that was pinned beautifully to his chest.


	2. A male veels in the presence of a girl

**_Authors Notes-i know i haven't updated in a while but things that i could not ignore came up. please enjoy this next chapter and i would also like to ask anyone if they would like to be a beta reader for me. i need one desperatly. other then that please enjoy!_**

"You? Dumbledore chose you over Harry and Ron for Head Boy? Has he lost his bloody mind" Hermione yelled as she stared into her worst enemy's eyes.

Malfoy looked at her with a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes.

"You do know that i could say the same about you, Granger. Honestly. A Gryfinnor for head girl, and a mudblood no less."

"Oh Malfoy you have such a way with words. You're making me fall head over heals for you right now...how do you do it? i mean really? Even when you are a total ass you get my hormones raging." Hermione said sarcasically to the Slytherin Prince.

Malfoy'ssmirk got even bigger.

"I always knew you had a thing for me, Granger." he said as she sat down in the seatacross from him.

"Oh yes Malfoy. I want you, i need you, oh baby o baby." she saidwithpuredisgust and sarcasm dripping from every word.

Suddenly Malfoy got an odd look on his face. He stared atHermione in a way he never had before. Hermione was beginning to get scared. Then suddenly he came up to her and sat right nest to her and began to whisper in her ear.

"I could make you want me. Icould make you scream things younever thought possible Granger. I could touch you in places you thought untouchable."

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt Malfoy lightly kissing her neck.

"umm...Malfoy?"

Malfoy moaned into her neck in response.

"umm... what on earth are you doing?" she asked even though she kind of was enjoying what he was doing.

SuddenlyMalfoy sat up and looked at Hermione in an odd way.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered more to himself then anything else.

"What?" Hermione asked but before he could answer the compartment door opene and Professor McGonagall Stepped into the compartment.

"Well at least you aresitting next to eachother." she said in a cheerful sort of way.

The both looked up at her. Hermione flushed and blushing and Malfoy confused and looking as though he needed more from her.

"It's time to help everyone go to where they need to be...we are at the school." Mogannagal said.

Later that night

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in come in Mr. Malfoy."

"I understand that you wanted to see me Headmaster?" Malfoy said as he sat down in front of Dumbledores desk.

Dumbledore sat and looked at Malfoy through his half moon glasses.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. It has come to my attention that you have recently discovered your heritage as a veela."

"Yes sir, i have." Malfoy replied.

"I have to tell you the seriousness of this. For veela there is a mating season in which you will be experiencing some...err...sexual feelings that you normally would not feel. Soon you will choose a mate."

"A...a ...a mate?" Malfoy stuttered.

"Yes...but you wont choose it...your body will."

"What does that mean?"

"It means MR. Malfoy your body will choose someone to mate with by the middle of this year. You may already be experiencing some testing without meaning to. such as being...errr...a little more physical then usual."

Malfoy paled at the remeberance of what happened between him and Granger on the train...and he has to share a common room with her...BLOODY HELL!

"May i please be exused PRofessor?" Malfoy asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "Dinner would have already ended so i suggest you go your common room."

BAck in the HEads Common Room

"Malfoy! Where have you been? We have to Patrol!" Hermione said storming up to him as he entered the common room.

Malfoy looked up and suddenly felt himself wanting to walk over and kiss her sensless but he held back and walked by her towards his room.

"Malfoy you answer me this instant!" Hermione yelled following him into his room.

When MAlfoy reached the bed he turned around and saw her entering the room. his heart began to beat fater and faster and his head began to spin. her word were being dorwned out and all he could do was watch her lips move. he was getting turned on beyond belief.

"MAlfoy are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked.

"Granger leave."

"NO! We have to patrol!"

"Leave before we both regret what will happen next."

"And what pray tell will happen next MAlfoy?" hermione asked comming closer to him.

Malfoy couldn't think strait. his head was spinning and all he could think about was how much he wanted to taste her mouth.

Hermione saw his face sort of change into a worried look. the same look he had on the train.

"Malfoy? Are...are you alright?" she asked touching his shoulder.

Malfoy looked up into her eyes and that was it. He grabbed her on the waist and pushed her on the bed and began to kiss her on the lips. his tounge found hers and he tasted her mouth. he memorized the taste and feel. HE kissed her neck and shoulder. he kissed under her ear suductivly and when he heard her moan he came back to earth.

HE lifted his head up and looked down at her. she was breathing hard. he had never seen her look so beautiful. not that he was going to admit it.

"Get out of my room Granger." he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Get OUT! This isn't right." he yelled.

Hermione winced at his loud voice and right after he finished he got out from under him and left the room slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell is happeneing to me?" Mafoy asked himself.


End file.
